


By the Lake by the_little_owl (grinning_little_owl@yahoo.de)

by m_a_archive_owner, the_little_owl



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_owl/pseuds/the_little_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystical things happen at a lake</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Lake by the_little_owl (grinning_little_owl@yahoo.de)

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) By the Lake | Quick search:  
---|---  
  
 

 

## By the Lake

### by Little Owl

Title: By the Lake  
Author: Little Owl (grinning_little_owl at yahoo dot de)  
Archive: yes  
Category: Qui/Obi, Alternate Reality, Humor  
Rating: R  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Mystical things happen at a lake

 

 

A long time ago, by a lake far, far away in Arcadia ...  
  
... the young satyr Obivanos combed the last tangle from his tail with his fingers. Like most Greek satyrs he sported a comely short horse tail. Obivanos was very proud of his shining bay tail with the flaxen strands at the underside. He turned towards the lake and waggled his butt, checking his reflection. The strands flew nicely with his swivelling hips.  
  
Making sure that he didn't sit down on his tail, he knelt at the waterline and braided a long lock of his hair on the right side of his skull.. He had invented this hairstyle recently and was very smug because of it: now he could show off his pointy ears in all their beauty.  
  
Luckily, the pesky nymphs who inhabited this lake were out and wouldn't mock him for being vain. Obivanos admired himself in the still water: now wasn't he a nice satyr? The God would like his fashionable look, he was certain. The only feature that bothered him was his nose. It wasn't turned-up as a true satyr's, but rather - human. In its defence, it was a plump human nose, but sadly there was no sky-wards bent to it. Obivanos leant a little closer over his reflection in the water. Sighing loudly, he pushed at the tip of his nose with one finger. With a straight nose like that, he'd never become the God's favourite.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" A huge shadow fell over Obivanos. In the water he saw the reflection of a long-haired, bare-chested man, looming behind him. It was quite a shapely man, muscled like a warrior. He was frowning at Obivanos, his hands on his hips. "I don't want that mess here: finding another drowned fop in my lake!"  
  
"I wasn't going to drown myself!" Obivanos chose to ignore the stranger. "And the lake belongs to the nymphs, so it can't be yours."  
  
"Ah, hair-splitting, are we?" The intruder snorted. "Nice tail, by the way."  
  
"Of course it's nice!" Obivanos would be damned if his tail wasn't nicely groomed! But he didn't like the stranger's tone of voice nor the fact that the man was ogling his backside. Since glaring at persons via one's reflection wasn't very impressive, Obivanos turned to stare the stranger down.  
  
Turning, he noticed - hooves. Broad, black hooves. The massive bones and joints above them were all covered in brown fur. The long legs led to a broad horse chest, and above that, the abdomen of a man.  
  
"You're a centaur!" Obivanos exclaimed.  
  
"Obviously I am." With a proud grin, the man gestured behind his back - his human back which merged into withers and a mighty horse body.  
  
Obivanos sat down on his tail in haste.  
  
"I'm Quigonos," the centaur introduced himself. "I live up there on the mountain, and that's my lake as well as the nymphs'. You're the new kid in our valley. So what's your business here - aside from mooning over yourself?"  
  
"As you can see I'm a satyr!" Stupid nag! "I'm supposed to scare nymphs!"  
  
"Supposed to?" Quigonos asked with a lopsided grin. "Does that mean you don't enjoy it?"  
  
"Now who's hair-splitting?" Obivanos glared at the centaur.  
  
"Just asking." Quigonos cocked his head and ogled the satyr with a smile Obivanos found most unnerving.  
  
"This lake seemed to be free of competitors, and the nymphs are scared pretty easily. As you see they're gone into hiding!" he snapped.  
  
The centaur chuckled. "No, their Goddess invited them for a hunt and a picnic today.. If you want to make it 'your' lake you should certainly know about your nymphs' schedule."  
  
"As if I cared about these shrieking birds!" It was out before Obivanos realized his mistake.  
  
"You're not into nymphs then?" The centaur took a step forward. Now he was looming directly above Obivanos. From his position on the ground, Obivanos saw the horse part of that guy from below. One glance between the hind legs revealed that the centaur was a) literally hung like a horse and b) obviously into satyrs - or at least got hot at the sight of horse tails.  
  
"I'm not into odd-toed ungulates, just so you know!" Obivanos exclaimed.  
  
"You could start with my human part," the centaur suggested with a wink and ran a hand over his chest. "I don't mind lots of making-out as foreplay." He bowed down to Obivanos, holding his hand out to the satyr. "I'm also very skilled with my fingers..." He closed his fingers invitingly into an open fist that would fit perfectly around Obivanos' cock. Said cock twitched eagerly.  
  
Obivanos had never heard of spell-casting centaurs, but Quigonos' suggestions in his low voice appealed to his own animalistic side, and suddenly he was very aroused.  
  
Shit, he thought, covering his groin with both hands and pressing down.  
  
"I take this kissing thing quite seriously," the centaur said, licking his upper lip, "to every part of the body."  
  
Obivanos bit his lower lip to stifle a gasp. A closer look revealed that the centaur had nice lips, and the wet spot from the lick made Obivanos' satyric mind think of another liquid that might go there. But that was one thing. The other 'thing' made him fear for his butt.  
  
"No, thanks," he ground out. "I'd rather not ..." He gestured at the centaur's phallus. "Don't take it personally, but I'm afraid you don't ... err, suit me, so to say."  
  
"Oh, come on! Are you just inexperienced or lacking imagination?" The centaur reached out for him and tugged at Obivanos' braid. "If you weren't busy spooking the nymphs all the time, the lovely ladies could explain to you that I'm very satisfied with a good hand job too."  
  
"You're ... with the nymphs?" Obivanos felt truly scandalized. "All of them?"  
  
The centaur rolled his eyes. "Why, there's only three of them! We centaurs enjoy ourselves as we can, cherishing the moment." In a more serious voice he added, "You're not some sort of pervert, are you? I mean, I've never met a satyr who didn't jump at the chance of having sex."  
  
Obivanos felt mortified. His cock was hard under his hands, but this was the first time he met a centaur. Centaurs were said to jump at every chance of having sex too, but this specimen was so fucking big! "Can we settle for 'lack of experience concerning ... err, horseplay'?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
Chuckling, Quigonos bent his front legs and lay down. He was still taller than the crouching satyr, but Obivanos regained a little bit of his composure due to the reduced height difference. He looked the centaur in the face. He probably wasn't the most handsome centaur, but his craggy features were amiable. And he had very blue eyes. Obivanos had a thing for blue eyes.  
  
He raised a hand and touched the centaur's lower belly where it merged into the fur of a horse chest. The fur was soft, almost silken to the touch and quite different from the wiry curls on a human's or satyr's groin. "It's a little puzzling ... anatomy-wise, I mean," Obivanos admitted. "Are you even able to pleasure yourself?"  
  
The centaur laughed out. "Requires a little bending," he admitted with a mischievous smile. "That's why I'm happy having found such a capable lad." He leant down to Obivanos, so close that Obivanos felt his breath on his own face, and purred, "You are capable, young satyr, aren't you?"  
  
Obivanos couldn't help his nature. He was easily aroused, and now he craved to touch. The fact that he ran his hands over hard chest muscles instead of the soft breasts of a nymph made him even greedier.  
  
"I see that you're very capable," the centaur hummed, looking down between their bodies and at Obivanos' full erection at that.  
  
"Very capable and very willing as long as you don't try to mount me," Obivanos agreed, and since he was a satyr and satyrs grabbed what they could get, he glomped the centaur's human part with a triumphant squeak.  
  
He was rewarded with a kiss.  
  
Satyrs didn't kiss much (you try kissing a shrieking, wriggling, kicking nymph), but Obivanos decided he could get used to it, also to having his lips licked and nibbled at. Quigonos held him tight and kissed him some more, sucking at Obivanos' tongue. At first, Obivanos felt surprised, then dazed and soon glowing with pleasure. The centaur hadn't promised too much when he had offered skilled hands. One of them closed around Obivanos' cock and stroked him until he felt like soaring over Mount Olympus itself. The other hand slid under Obivanos' tail, holding him tightly as he humped the centaur's belly. Obivanos didn't mind the finger that slipped between his cheeks. Quigonos was so busy with kissing his neck and shoulders that he wouldn't flip him around to mount him now. Rubbing his hole, the big finger just added to Obivanos' pleasure, and Obivanos was the happiest satyr in the whole of Arcadia for a long afternoon.  
  
At sunset, the nymphs returned from their picnic, carrying leftovers in a napkin and a jug of nectar. Something was moving on the other side of the lake. Parting the reeds with their hands, they discovered their friend Quigonos and the pesky little satyr - who simply lay slumped and spent against the centaur's broad back (the horse part).  
  
"Now that's a surprise," Aigle whispered.  
  
"Actually, not that much of a surprise," Lilaia said with a frown.  
  
"At least the little idiot won't jump out of the reeds with a 'boo!' tonight." Salmakis raised the nectar jar.. "Come on, girls: a toast to our brave Quigonos!"

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> This story was also translated into Russian and can be found at:  
> http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199674379.htm?oam#more6  
> (It's a closed community, and according to the translator, you have to register due to Russian laws concerning gay content. *sighs* Since I can't read Russian, I'm of no help here, but I'm happy that someone liked this story well enough to translate it.)


End file.
